


...по версии журнала «Квир»

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: После каминг-аута Драко Малфоя Гарри впервые поверил, что у него есть шанс. И этот шанс нельзя было упускать.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156
Collections: Slytherin Team: тексты низкого рейтинга





	...по версии журнала «Квир»

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/gifts).



До совещания оставалось пятнадцать минут. Гарри открыл папку со свежим заданием и успел прочитать всего несколько строчек из дела мадам Забини, у которой снова умер муж, когда в кабинет без стука вошли Рон и Гермиона, не прекращая о чем-то спорить.

— Наверняка ему просто это выгодно, — заявил Рон.

— Никому не выгодно быть геем.

— Почему нет? Он не делает ничего, что ему невыгодно, наверняка его популярность теперь взлетит до небес, а он тут же окажется бедненькой жертвой. Сейчас как раз везде кричат про дискриминацию и соблюдение прав.

Гарри опустил папку с делом, молча слушая спор, и по очереди смотрел на Рона и Гермиону. Из-за таких разговоров он всегда чувствовал себя неловко и старался не вмешиваться, хотя обычно они случались не на работе рано утром, а вечером в пабе. После пары кружек пива Рон и Гермиона уже не замечали его молчания. 

— Потому что их и правда дискриминируют! — она повысила голос.

— С чего ты взяла? В магическом мире все не так. Ты не знаешь ни одного гея, чтобы так говорить!

Раньше Гермиона продолжила бы выдвигать знакомые аргументы. Что именно из-за такого отношения никто не хочет «выходить из шкафа», что из-за гетеронормативности многие просто не задумываются об ориентации знакомых. И еще много-много разных вещей, которые одновременно поддерживали Гарри и загоняли его в угол.

На этот раз Гермиона только пожала плечами.

— Я знаю. — На мгновение у Гарри упало сердце, но затем она продолжила и кинула на стол журнал: — Мы все знаем Малфоя.

Позабыв обо всем остальном, Гарри тут же опустил взгляд на обложку «Квир» («Колдуны, ведьмы и романтика» — наверняка составили название только ради сокращения) с колдографией Драко Малфоя. На первой полосе не всегда были открытые геи и лесбиянки: в разное время там появлялись и Гарри, и Невилл, и даже Кингсли вместе с Гермионой, но обложки с ними чем-то неуловимо отличались, были какие-то мелочи, из-за которых в голову сразу приходила мысль: «Это очередное интервью с политиком, а не чей-то каминг-аут». Но сейчас этой мысли не было. Гарри мог бы понять, о чем статья с Драко, еще даже не прочитав название.

— Ох, прости, Гарри, мы отвлекаем? — Гермиона заметила папку с делом мадам Забини и взглянула на время. — Ладно, мне тоже уже пора к себе. Хорошего дня.

Рон молча рухнул в свое кресло.

— Увидимся, — кивнул Гарри и тоже посмотрел на часы.

На столе перед ним лежали дело мадам Забини и журнал с интервью Драко Малфоя.

Что случилось с очередным мужем мадам Забини? Что нужно будет делать?

У Драко кто-то есть? Какие парни ему нравятся?

Времени до совещания оставалось только на что-то одно, и Гарри уверенно захлопнул рабочую папку. Любопытство все-таки пересилило.

***

К началу совещания Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия о деле мадам Забини, зато знал, что Драко содержит благотворительный фонд, одевается в «Твилфитт и Таттинг», поддерживает Кингсли Шеклболта на ближайших выборах, а еще он абсолютно свободен. Несмотря на замечание, что сейчас он больше сосредоточен на карьере, чем на личной жизни, и на то, что они не виделись уже пару месяцев, Гарри еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько вдохновленным. Впервые он действительно верил, что у него есть хоть какой-то шанс на отношения с Драко, хотя бы небольшой, хотя бы в теории. Даже то, что Гарри мог нравиться Драко еще в школе, теперь казалось не такой уж надуманной фантазией, в которую раньше просто хотелось верить. Может, правда нравился. И Драко привлекал внимание этими дурацкими детскими способами.

Сложно было выкинуть это из головы и сосредоточиться на совещании. Перестать думать о том, где и как встретиться с Драко, чтобы начать общение, и вместо этого прислушаться к разговорам о работе.

— С чего мы вообще должны этим заниматься? — возмутился Сэвидж. — Пусть нанимают частную охрану.

— Частная охрана тоже будет, но авроры обязаны присутствовать на таких крупных мероприятиях, — немного устало ответил Робардс. — Сэвидж, у тебя больше всех опыта в подобных делах. Если ты смог охранять Хогвартс, то сможешь справиться и с небольшой церемонией.

— «Небольшой церемонией» на тысячу гостей? — саркастично переспросил Сэвидж. — Да еще от этого журнала...

Он кинул на стол папку со своим делом.

«Премия "Человек года" по версии журнала "Квир"», — прочитал Гарри и резко выпрямился. Сосредоточиться на совещании внезапно оказалось очень легко.

Кандидатами на премию становились «Люди месяца», которые как раз и появлялись на обложках. Гарри прекрасно знал это, потому что сам был на двух церемониях награждения.

— Знаете, я мог бы… — Гарри прокашлялся, — мог бы заняться этим вместо Сэвиджа.

И встретиться на церемонии с Драко Малфоем.

— Не надо поощрять проявление личного отношения к делам, — строго сказал Робардс.

— Я не думаю, что, так сказать, «превозмогание» пойдет на пользу конкретно этому делу. Сэвиджу будет неприятно там находиться, он будет напрягать гостей и портить всем настроение. Прости, Сэвидж, — Гарри быстро улыбнулся ему. — Но это же праздник. Мы должны не срывать его, а следить за порядком.

Робардс немного помедлил, но затем сдался и кивнул.

— Ладно, меняйтесь делами, — он махнул рукой, и Гарри подтолкнул свою папку в сторону Сэвиджа, а сам с волнением взял документы о предстоящей церемонии «Квир».

Гарри знал, что в его жизни безумно много совпадений, и хотя бы изредка эти совпадения оказывались удачными. Невозможно было с этим спорить, рассматривая строчку «Драко Малфой» в приложенном списке гостей.

***

Дома Гарри первым делом открыл нижний ящик прикроватной тумбочки, в котором хранился выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка» трехлетней давности. На пятой странице была напечатана колдография с первого бала Малфоев после суда: Гарри протягивал Драко руку, а тот порывисто подходил ближе и обнимал его. Гарри благодарил Мерлина, Моргану и даже короля Артура за то, что его лицо — наверняка с удивленным и влюбленным выражением — не попало в кадр, и можно было любоваться только на Драко.

Иногда Гарри доставал газету, открывал пятую страницу и долго смотрел на колдографию. Конечно, проще было бы ее вырезать, но это означало, во-первых, создать компромат на самого себя, а во-вторых, принять свое нездоровое увлечение. Пока в тумбочке лежала целая газета, его будто бы могли интересовать в ней любые статьи. Газету вообще можно случайно забыть в ящике на три года.

Вряд ли можно случайно вырезать из старого «Пророка» колдографию, на которой его обнимал Драко Малфой.

Поверх газеты Гарри кинул в ящик новый журнал и, перед тем как закрыть тумбочку, последний раз взглянул на подзаголовок: «Каминг-аут Драко Малфоя». Гарри все еще не представлял, как можно на такое решиться, хотя иногда понимал, что сам себя загоняет в замкнутый круг своим молчанием. У него не было серьезных отношений, ради которых стоило открыться всему миру, и, разумеется, у него не было отношений, раз никто не знал об его ориентации. Он сказал Гермионе и Джинни, но даже разговор с Роном снова и снова откладывал. Казалось бы, зачем рассказывать и потенциально портить отношения, если сейчас в личной жизни все равно ничего не происходит. Ни с девушками, ни с парнями.

Иногда Гарри выбирался в магловские гей-клубы, но это тоже было не то: он уже не представлял свою жизнь без магии, не смог бы постоянно обманывать и притворяться, поэтому не искал там знакомств надолго. Пьяных поцелуев хватало, только чтобы убедиться: ему хочется серьезных отношений, но совершенно с другими людьми. Возможно, даже с конкретным человеком. 

И теперь это наконец-то казалось реальным. Его первая любовь, мечта, казавшаяся недосягаемой, смотрела на него с обложки «Квир» и будто говорила: «У тебя есть настоящий шанс, если ты не затупишь и начнешь действовать».

И как всегда добавляла со знакомой провокацией: «Или ты боишься, Поттер?»

***

Через пару дней Гарри назначили встречу с представителем «Квир» в кафе у Фортерскью, чтобы уточнить несколько вопросов. Гарри вошел, звякнув колокольчиком над дверью, и остановился на пороге.

За самым дальним столиком сидел Драко — Гарри все еще безошибочно узнавал его в любой толпе, как и в Хогвартсе, когда даже без карты мародеров мог найти его в потоке одинаковых черных мантий.

— Вас ожидают? — доброжелательно спросила официантка.

— Да, — кивнул Гарри, не отводя взгляда и молясь, чтобы его действительно ждал Драко. Не придется же сесть за соседний столик и упустить свой шанс? Мог ли Драко быть одним из организаторов? — Представитель журнала «Квир».

Драко, наконец, тоже поднял голову, заметив Гарри. Прищурился и посмотрел немного насмешливо, казалось, вот-вот покажет язык, как в школе, если бы не слегка вопросительный взгляд.

«Чего пялишься, Поттер?» — тоже как в Большом зале за обедом.

— Сюда. — Гарри повернулся к официантке только за тем, чтобы увидеть, как она указала на стол Драко.

На мгновение в ее глазах мелькнуло странное любопытство, но он тут же выкинул это из головы, заказал кофе с мороженым и подсел к Драко.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри, стараясь не поддаваться растерянности. Встретить Драко настолько быстро он не планировал, поэтому не успел ничего решить. Нужно общаться с Драко как раньше? Или наоборот изменить отношение, чтобы привлечь внимание? 

— Привет, — ответил Драко. — Не ожидал увидеть от аврората тебя.

— Обычно я стараюсь избегать таких мероприятий, — согласился Гарри.

— Нет, я... Я имел в виду, что обычно ты ходишь на них в качестве гостя, а не охраны. Ты же присутствуешь почти на всех. 

— Только на благотворительных приемах. Потому что я привлекаю других гостей. 

— Почти все приемы в наше время благотворительные, — Драко пожал плечами и добавил: — Но я рад, что ты придешь на нашу церемонию. В смысле, ты правда привлекаешь гостей.

Гарри почувствовал, как его ощутимо кольнуло разочарованием от разбившейся мимолетной надежды. Стараясь отвлечься от этого чувства, он сказал:

— Я вообще не должен был этим заниматься. Мне собирались дать дело мадам Забини, но так уж сложились обстоятельства.

— О, очень трагичная ситуация, — Драко сделал скорбное лицо. — Блейз мне рассказывал.

— Уверен, авроры найдут убийцу.

— Убийцу? — переспросил Драко, непонимающе взглянув в лицо Гарри. Потом нервно усмехнулся, а через несколько секунд уже откровенно рассмеялся — так сильно, что даже поставил чашку на стол, чтобы не разлить кофе.

— Что? — неуверенно уточнил Гарри. — Я правда не успел полностью прочитать дело, но...

— Это не убийство. Он женился на мадам Забини — в наших кругах мы называем это самоубийством, — объяснил Драко, кажется, изо всех сил возвращая себе серьезное выражение. — Она подала заявление, потому что тело ее мужа похитили, из-за этого мадам Забини не может получить наследство. Какие-то формальные трудности. Просто ужасно. 

Официантка принесла заказ, и Гарри был рад отвлечься и спрятать губы за чашкой кофе. Он же, кажется, собирался флиртовать и привлекать внимание. Как разговор так быстро свелся к похищению трупов?

Хотя флиртовать Гарри никогда и не умел, в магловских гей-клубах было достаточно просто сильно напиться, чтобы все сложилось как-нибудь само. Не удивительно, что в первый раз получалась такая ерунда.

На секунду Гарри отвел взгляд от Драко и посмотрел на соседние столики, откуда за ними наблюдали со сдержанным интересом. Ничего нового для Гарри. Наверное, и для Драко тоже. 

— Я принес план здания, точное расписание вечера и обновленный список сотрудников, — Драко уже переключился на дело, пока Гарри раздумывал, как можно повернуть разговор к более приятным темам. А ведь только собрался спросить, почему получилось так, что Драко организовывает церемонию, на которой должен стать почетным гостем.

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как перейти к работе. Обсуждать что-то с Драко оказалось легко, хотя не получалось понять: это он изменился со школы или Гарри теперь начал по-другому к нему относиться? Все из-за прошедших трех лет или из-за новой статьи в «Квир»? Но Гарри все-таки обратил внимание, что те вещи, которые раньше бесили до ярких пятен перед глазами, теперь совсем не задевали, когда Драко перестал казаться таким недосягаемым. Даже простейшие мелочи: как он кривил губы, разминал пальцы и хрустел суставами, теребил прядь волос. Если только можно будет самому целовать, стирая эту ухмылку, и портить аккуратную прическу... 

Гарри не заметил, как пролетело отведенное на встречу время. И он бы с радостью посидел еще немного, но Драко взглянул на часы и со звоном поставил чашку на стол.

— Прости, мы засиделись, и я уже опаздываю, — Драко торопливо бросил пару монет на стол и схватил свою сумку. — Увидимся на церемонии!

Гарри, слегка ошарашенный, махнул рукой и еще с минуту сидел за столом, складывал пергаменты, принесенные Драко, допивал кофе. И только собравшись уходить, заметил, что Драко заплатил за них обоих. Кажется, обнадеживающий жест.

***

На следующее утро Гарри проснулся от того, что сова настойчиво сбросила на него свежий выпуск «Ведьмополитена» и сразу несколько писем от друзей. Стоило надеть очки и прочитать первый заголовок, как сознание мгновенно прояснилось.

«Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой: тайный роман стал явным?»

На колдографии с первой страницы Гарри и Драко сидели в кафе. Кто-то успел заснять их у Фортескью, когда Драко смеялся (кажется, над делом мадам Забини), а Гарри улыбался с немного неуверенным и влюбленным выражением лица — как он и боялся. На этот раз невозможно было не заметить, как он смотрит на Драко.

С болезненным любопытством и горящим от смущения лицом Гарри прочитал статью с какими-то совершенно безумными теориями. Казалось бы, они приходили к правильному выводу — Гарри влюблен по уши, — но ложными окольными путями.

Журналистка взяла интервью у Миллисент Булстроуд, их однокурсницы, и после ее слов Гарри задохнулся от возмущения:

«Я думаю, эти отношения начались после суда над Пожирателями. Драко в то время начал очень дружелюбно относиться к Поттеру».

— Да мы просто выросли! — сказал Гарри в пустоту комнаты и кинул журнал на кровать. Было бы глупо, если бы и после школы Драко продолжал издеваться над ним, изображая дементора или что-то вроде того. Хотя чувствам Гарри это абсолютно не мешало еще в Хогвартсе.

Он взглянул на брошенный «Ведьмополитен», мысленно сдался и открыл нижний ящик тумбочки, закинув журнал поверх выпуска «Квир». Кажется, теперь его коллекция все-таки становилась подозрительной.

В Атриуме его ждали журналисты. Он воспользовался своей обычной тактикой: прикрыл лицо папкой с делом и молча целеустремленно пробрался через толпу к лифту, забился в кабину к другим министерским работникам и нетерпеливо нажал на кнопку второго этажа. Двери закрылись, лифт двинулся, и шум из Атриума со временем затих вдали.

Несколько секунд раздавалось только гудение лифта и глухие удары служебных записок, бившихся о потолок.

— А это правда? — вдруг с любопытством спросила женщина, которая стояла рядом с Гарри. — То, что о вас сегодня написали.

Гарри натянуто улыбнулся и быстро вышел из лифта не на своем этаже. Комментировать любые сплетни — только взращивать к ним интерес. Гарри всегда молчал, и, возможно, именно поэтому к нему уже несколько месяцев не приставали журналисты, о нем перестали писать выдумки в «Пророке», его не преследовали ради интервью. Все давно переключились на сговорчивых знаменитостей, которые охотнее общались с прессой и вели более интересную жизнь.

Если бы вчера он сидел в кафе с кем-то другим, никто бы не написал об этом в «Ведьмополитене», плотину наверняка прорвало только из-за недавнего признания Драко. Роман школьных соперников — что-то новенькое для желтых газет.

Спускаясь к кабинету по лестнице, стараясь игнорировать косые взгляды, Гарри все-таки представил: а если бы все это было правдой? Если бы он по-настоящему встречался с Драко, и их засняли посреди свидания. Представлять это Гарри понравилось. Если журналистам и дальним знакомым казалось, что они могут стать парой, и никто не видел здесь противоречий, то это немного обнадеживало и вдохновляло. Наверное, они действительно могли.

В приподнятом настроении Гарри зашел в кабинет, разложил вещи и приступил к работе. Только удалось немного сосредоточиться, как появились Рон с Гермионой: он придержал дверь, и она внесла охапку газет и журналов, прижимая к груди, а через секунду обрушила их на стол Гарри.

Он осторожно взял утренний выпуск «Пророка», где на седьмой странице тоже напечатали ту колдографию (хотя с гораздо более сдержанной статьей), и перевел взгляд на кучу журналов.

«О, Мерлин, — подумал Гарри, — они же не войдут в тумбочку».

Он в тишине перебрал еще несколько изданий, нашел совсем свежий спецвыпуск «Спеллы» с реакцией Драко:

«Вы как всегда торопите события, мы просто вместе выпили кофе за работой».

Гарри только начал обдумывать, что этот ответ значит для него и его планов (на первый взгляд скорее обнадеживало), когда его отвлекла Гермиона:

— Ты собираешься что-нибудь сказать?

— А что сказать? — Гарри пожал плечами, беря новый журнал. — Даже про нас с тобой такое писали, ты сама знаешь, как это бывает у журналистов.

— Я сначала тоже так подумала, а теперь ты рассматриваешь эти журналы… Вот так.

— Как «так»? — переспросил Гарри, неожиданно смутившись и не решаясь поднять взгляд.

Гермиона промолчала, а Рон сгреб со стола «Ведьмополитен».

— Я же говорил, что Малфою это выгодно, — заявил он, все еще рассматривая колдографию. — Теперь он во всех газетах. Популярность зашкаливает. Жаль, они не взяли интервью у меня, я бы всем рассказал, что Гарри еще на шестом курсе преследовал Малфоя и всех нас этим задолбал. По-моему, звучит круче, чем эта мутная история о том, что Малфой стал дружелюбным.

Гарри не ответил и немного подождал. Никто, кажется, не собирался говорить что-то вроде: «Как им только в голову такое пришло, какой бред». Возможно, это был отличный момент, чтобы намекнуть на реальное положение дел, хотя бы в качестве шутки, но только он собирался заговорить, как сразу думал: вдруг он сейчас признается, а потом Драко ему откажет? Получится глупо и унизительно.

«Дела говорят лучше слов», — наверное, совсем о других ситуациях, но Гарри все равно сосредоточился на этой мысли. Если все получится, то Рон и Гермиона все равно узнают и, как Гарри надеялся, смогут принять.

— Ладно, развлекайтесь тут, — Гермиона взглянула на кучу газет. — Я пойду к себе.

— Увидимся, — синхронно кивнули Гарри и Рон, вытаскивая по новому журналу.

***

До дня церемонии Гарри продолжал гадать над реакцией Драко. Пару раз порывался ему написать, но так и не смог составить письмо, совершенно не знал, что сказать. Да, перед прессой Драко выглядел спокойным, но, возможно, в отношениях с Гарри сплетни грозили все испортить. Драко мог переживать за личную жизнь или репутацию. Или статьи просто его раздражали. Вдруг при встрече он начнет держаться отстраненно? Или вообще устроит драку?

Нужно было придумать, как ответить на возмущения: что-то вроде «журналисты просто не могут поверить, что такой прекрасный парень одинок» или просто «мне жаль», хотя Гарри, разумеется, было не жаль.

Прокручивая в голове возможные варианты разговора, Гарри с балкона рассматривал толпу в холле, выискивая Драко в смутной надежде, что тот еще не скрылся в зале. В темноте его точно будет не найти. То и дело где-то мелькали светлые волосы, но Гарри с одного взгляда понимал, что это не то, снова кто-то другой.

— Бу!

Гарри вздрогнул и дернулся от тычка в бок, резко оборачиваясь. За спиной стоял Драко: с ухмылкой и в черной парадной мантии — широкой, с вырезами вместо рукавов и с золотым узором из звезд и планет. Гарри сразу вспомнил безумные наряды Дамблдора.

— Ищешь кого-то? — спросил Драко, тоже опираясь на перила и оглядывая толпу внизу.

— Уже нет, — сказал Гарри раньше, чем успел обдумать ответ, поэтому сразу добавил: — Как проходит вечер?

— Все по плану, — Драко сверился с часами. — А у тебя?

Их разговор точно начался не по плану. Но зато, похоже, Драко тоже тянулся к нему, раз даже подошел первым. 

— Без происшествий, — ответил он. Да и частная охрана действительно прекрасно справлялась с поддержанием порядка, Гарри присутствовал только ради формальности. — Я думал, ты будешь в зале.

— Я уже видел эти выступления десятки раз во время репетиций. До объявления «Человека года» я точно там не появлюсь, и даже тогда — только на сцене.

— Ты… — Гарри запнулся. — Ты будешь «Человеком года»? И заранее это знаешь?

— Конечно, знаю, я же организатор, — Драко весело хмыкнул. — Немного неловко организовывать такое событие в честь самого себя, но не сложнее, чем устроить свой день рождения. Предыдущие две церемонии тоже организовывал я. Наверное, тогда ты как образцовый зритель сидел в зале, вот мы и не виделись.

«Я и тогда видел тебя, — подумал Гарри. — О, Мерлин, конечно, я видел тебя, тебя невозможно не заметить».

Вслух он решил об этом не говорить: вдруг у Драко еще с шестого курса осталась какая-нибудь моральная травма из-за слежки Гарри.

Не заботясь об оживившихся журналистах с камерами внизу, Драко улыбнулся и помахал кому-то с балкона. Гарри тут же заговорил снова, чтобы вернуть себе его внимание:

— Я все хотел спросить… А почему ты дал то интервью именно сейчас? И как вообще решился рассказать всем?

Несколько секунд Драко молчал, и Гарри уже начал ожидать, что Драко не ответит или переведет все в шутку, уйдет от темы, посмеявшись над уклончивыми формулировками «то интервью», «рассказать всем», будто Гарри боялся говорить вслух про гомосексуальность.

— Я просто подумал, что про меня все равно не скажут ничего хуже, чем уже писали в газетах. А раз так, то зачем скрываться?

— Но почему именно сейчас? — повторил Гарри, немного напрягаясь. — У тебя кто-то появился?

— А ты не читаешь газеты? Пишут, что у меня появился ты, — Драко рассмеялся. — Но вообще-то нет, никого. В статье же писали, что я свободен, почему все игнорируют эту строчку? У меня не было особой причины. Меня пригласили на интервью по совсем другой теме, спрашивали о том, как я восстанавливал репутацию после войны и что делал для общества, как я изменился и начал подавать пример другим, все в таком духе, а потом заговорили про личную жизнь… И я решил ответить. Я собирался сделать это рано или поздно, и тут подвернулась удачная возможность.

— Я думал, мы специально не говорим о Той-Самой-Статье из «Ведьмополитена», — улыбнулся Гарри, мысленно вздохнув с облегчением. 

— Да? А ты хотел что-то сказать о ней? 

Гарри замялся, сам пытаясь понять, хотел ли он что-то сказать. Просто не замечать ее было вполне комфортно. 

Молчание прервала появившаяся рядом журналистка, отделившаяся от группы остальной прессы. Самая смелая, видимо. В красно-золотом шарфе.

— Здравствуйте! Я Донна Мэйбл, «Спелла». Можете ответить на пару вопросов о ваших отношениях с Гарри Поттером? — протараторила она, обращаясь к Драко. Для Гарри до сих пор было непривычно, но приятно, когда журналисты игнорировали его, обращаясь к кому-то рядом. 

— Без комментариев, — коротко сказал Драко.

— А если не под запись? — Донна опустила перо и умоляюще уставилась на них. — Очень хочется знать.

— Сегодня я отвечаю только на вопросы о церемонии, — Драко покачал головой и уверенно взял Гарри под локоть, уводя от журналистов.

— Тогда мы можем поговорить завтра? — крикнула им вслед Донна. 

Хотел бы Гарри быть таким же настойчивым.

— Лучше побудем за сценой, — решил Драко и открыл одну из неприметных дверей. 

Они прошли по узкому коридору под эхо своих шагов, то и дело сталкиваясь по пути с кем-то из выступающих, и оказались в закулисье: пахло пылью и гримом, некоторые работники смотрели вокруг с абсолютным равнодушием, занимаясь своими делами, другие, наоборот, суетились или наблюдали за Гарри и Драко с откровенным любопытством. После войны Гарри много раз бывал за кулисами, и здесь ему нравилось гораздо больше, чем на сцене, даже несмотря на косые взгляды.

Удивительно, что и Драко предпочитал находиться на этой стороне, а не под светом софитов. Гарри всегда казалось, что тому нравится внимание. По крайней мере, внимание Гарри он точно постоянно пытался привлечь в Хогвартсе, хотя понятно это стало только после выпуска.

До Гарри всегда долго доходили намеки.

— Никогда не думал, что ты станешь организатором таких мероприятий, — признался он.

— Почему нет? Должен же я заниматься чем-то, кроме министерских интриг.

— Да, но я представлял, что ты будешь… Не знаю, профессионально играть в квиддич?

— Куда уж мне, — Драко хмыкнул, теперь глядя только на экран над сценой, демонстрирующий то ведущего, то зрителей; Гарри остро ощутил, что сказал что-то лишнее. — Я даже в школе не был звездой квиддича и проигрывал тебе.

— Но я же не пошел в большой спорт. Так что ты был бы вне конкуренции.

— Кстати, почему? Я тоже думал, что ты станешь ловцом со своими талантами, — Драко снова отвернулся от сцены. — По-моему, тебе бы подошло.

— Работа аврора очень похожа на квиддич! Сначала ты ищешь преступника, потом его ловишь, а кто-то в это время постоянно хочет тебя ударить, — сейчас Гарри был готов ударить самого себя за такие нелепые попытки вернуть разговор в верное русло, но Драко смягчился и рассмеялся.

— Не похоже, что сейчас ты кого-то ловишь.

«Разве что тебя», — подумал Гарри и молча пожал плечами.

— Так что насчет твоей работы? — спросил он. — Чем именно ты занимаешься?

Напряжение спало, и они продолжили болтать, рассказывая друг другу о последних месяцах — о том, о чем не писали в газетах, о том, за что Драко вообще стал (станет) «Человеком года», о времени, когда они практически не пересекались и когда Гарри почти решил, что Драко так и останется в прошлом призрачной школьной любовью. Может, Миллисент Булстроуд была немного права в той статье. Драко стал дружелюбнее после войны, и это действительно дало Гарри шанс. Вряд ли они смогли бы так общаться в Хогвартсе, пока не повзрослели.

— И дело мадам Забини раскрыли, — вспомнил Гарри в какой-то момент. — Тебе уже рассказали?

— Блейз говорит, пока это тайна.

— Уже нет, завтра об этом наверняка напишут в криминальной хронике. Тело украл домовик, уменьшил с помощью чар и хранил вместе с продуктами в погребе. Говорит, не хотел, чтобы семейные богатства доставались «этой змее», мадам Забини. Это не я сказал про змею, просто цитата! — добавил Гарри, заметив блеск возмущения в глазах Драко, и взмахнул рукой.

Неудачным жестом он задел локоть Драко, и тот уронил палочку, которую уже приготовил перед своим выходом — она упала и откатилась в сторону, скрываясь в проходе за сценой.

— Ох, прости, — выдохнул Гарри, последовав за палочкой вместе с Драко.

Всего несколько шагов, и они неожиданно остались вдвоем в полутьме. От сцены и зрителей их отделяли множество слоев ткани, декорации, расстояние в десятки футов. От остальных людей за кулисами — только какие-то мысленные границы. Работники до сих пор бегали совсем рядом, разговаривали, занимались своими делами, но никто не пользовался проходом позади сцены, а голоса становились приглушенными из-за кулис.

Впервые за вечер Гарри почувствовал, что они с Драко оказались наедине. Могли поговорить только друг с другом без чужого внимания, там, где никто не способен был подслушать или сделать снимок, чтобы отправить его в «Ведьмополитен» на следующий день. И если уж Гарри не воспользуется этим шансом, то не ясно, на что вообще он надеется.

— Я хотел кое-что спросить, — быстро сказал он, когда Драко поднял палочку и выпрямился. — Знаешь, раз уж все вокруг уже уверены, что мы встречаемся, то мы могли бы сходить и на реальное свидание.

Повисла тишина, и Гарри сглотнул от напряжения. Он слышал голос ведущего со сцены, хотя не разбирал слов, слышал чьи-то шаги рядом, слышал даже стук крови в ушах.

Гарри так стремительно решился задать вопрос, что просто не успел понервничать заранее. Зато за несколько секунд, пока Драко пристально испытующе смотрел, страх пробрался до самых костей.

— Это самая тупая причина пойти на свидание, которую я только слышал, — сказал Драко, не отводя взгляд.

Не обнадеживало.

— Эм… — Гарри кашлянул, стараясь унять волнение и борясь с желанием пока свернуть тему. — А что насчет причины «Ты мне нравишься»?

— С этого и нужно было начинать.

— Ты согласен? — переспросил Гарри, не веря своей удаче.

— Я согласен. Ты же тоже мне нравишься.

— И мы пойдем на свидание?

— Да. Не заставляй меня передумывать, — Драко, наконец, улыбнулся, и Гарри сделал шаг к нему, подходя вплотную.

Эмоции переполняли, от счастья мысли мутило не хуже, чем от нервов до этого. Гарри наклонился, целуя Драко, чувствуя губами улыбку. Драко запустил ладонь ему в волосы, притягивая еще ближе, Гарри обнял его за пояс. Колени подкашивались, и хотелось вжать Драко спиной в стену для опоры, чтобы целовать, целовать, целовать, но вокруг были только слои ткани.

Со стороны сцены сказали что-то про «Человека года» — Гарри услышал, хотя не сразу понял. Раздались аплодисменты, но звук быстро оборвался, и наступившая тишина отрезвила. Гарри и Драко быстро отстранились друг от друга.

— О, черт, это же я выхожу, — прошептал Драко и выбежал из прохода.

За кулисами он снова застыл, и Гарри тоже остановился за его плечом, пытаясь найти причину замешательства — экран над сценой, на котором было лицо самого Драко. Секунду Гарри соображал, пока не осознал: их поцелуй не видели те, кто ходил рядом, но от магической камеры так легко не скрыться.

Гарри мысленно проклял Мерлина, Моргану, короля Артура и, разумеется, самого себя.

На экране он увидел, как Драко глубоко вздохнул, улыбнулся и уверенно вышел на сцену. Зрители снова зааплодировали.

Ведущий приобнял его, что-то тихо сказал и вручил статуэтку, после этого бросив короткий заинтересованный взгляд на Гарри. Драко поднял палочку, указав ей на горло, и когда он заговорил, Гарри следил за его губами — казалось, только по ним и так было ясно, что он целовался с кем-то минуту назад.

— Видимо, завтра во всех газетах будут эти мутные темные кадры, а не момент вручения премии, — Драко усмехнулся, взглянув на экран за спиной, где все еще, конечно, показывали только его самого. — А ведь я два часа сегодня собирался, не считая времени на пошив мантии в «Твилфитт и Таттинг», чтобы получились отличные колдографии со сцены. И свою речь я планировал начать абсолютно по-другому, так что теперь все-таки перейдем к ней.

Слушая Драко, Гарри так и стоял за кулисами: смотрел на него, любовался, пытался свыкнуться с мыслью, что теперь надуманные слухи превратились в подтвержденные, в реальность, о которой он столько мечтал. И об этом сразу узнала вся магическая Британия.

Когда Драко закончил и под гром аплодисментов опустил палочку, завершив действие «Соноруса», Гарри быстро вышел на сцену, не оставляя себе и шанса передумать. Если он все равно уже испортил триумф Драко и завтра во всех газетах на первой полосе (на этот раз наверняка и в «Пророке») будет колдография их поцелуя, то пусть это будет хотя бы красивая колдография. Не зря же Драко столько готовился к этому вечеру? Могли они хоть раз проконтролировать то, что напишут про них в прессе?

— Поздравляю, — сказал Гарри, и в этот раз Драко первым его поцеловал под прицелом десятка камер.


End file.
